


Your Fault

by MellieTheWitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hallucination Lucifer (Supernatural) | Hallucifer, Hallucinations, Mental Breakdown, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 16:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellieTheWitch/pseuds/MellieTheWitch
Summary: "Sammy... You really shouldn't ignore me..." The Devil said softly.





	Your Fault

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this story idea just randomly popped in my insomniac brain at 4 in the morning, so it's not a master piece. 
> 
> English isn't my first language so im sorry about the possible errors. 
> 
> Well, anyways... I hope you enjoy! (^▽^)
> 
> -Mel

It had been 5 days.

127 hours.

7260 minutes without sleep. 

His eyes felt heavy like stones, burning like they were on fire.

Sam scratched the stubble in his chin and looked at his arm. His normally tan skin was now deadly pale and his arm was thin.

"Sammyyy..." The familiar voice of Lucifer sounded somewhere behind him.

Sam ignored him.

"Come on Sam. This silent treatment is getting old."

The hunter kept his eyes on his feet.

Lucifer sighed dramatically and appeared next to the younger Winchester.

"Sammy... You really shouldn't ignore me..." The Devil said softly.

He poked at Sam's temple harshly.

"Don't forget that I can do whatever I want to that broken little mind of yours."

Sam glared but didn't say anything.

Lucifer stood up and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fine. But remember, you asked for it Samuel."

Without making a sound, the Fallen Angel disappeared.

_What the-_

Suddenly Sam heard a voice. A familiar voice that made his heart rate speed up.

"S-Sam.."

"Dean?"

The hunter's head whipped around but he couldn't see his brother.

"Where-"

_Drip_

Sam's words got stuck in his throat as he saw it.

A small drop of grimson had appeared on the white hospital bed.

_Drip_

Another red dot appeared into the sheets.

_Don'tlookupdon'tlookup do. not. look. up..._

"Sa-Sammy... Please..."

Sam slowly turned to look at the ceiling... And ice ran through his veins.

He saw Dean.

He was pinned to the ceiling, just like their mother all those years ago, just like his beatiful Jess... Blood was dripping from the long gash on his stomach.

But his brother wasn't alone.

He was surrounded by charred, black corpses.

Their soulless, hollow eyes stared at Sam accusingly.

_"This is your fault..."_

_"Abomination..."_

_"You killed your mother... You killed Jessica..."_

_"Freak..."_

_"And now you're going to kill your brother..."_

_"Monster..."_

The intense smell of burning flesh and smoke made Sam's stomach flip.

The utter terror and hopelessness in his brothers eyes made him want to scream.

"Why... Did y-you do... this to me... l-little brother?" 

"Dean i didn't, i'm sorry, i didn't-" Tears started to roll down Sam's cheeks.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT"

All the corpses exploded into flames, taking the older Winchester with them.

"NO!" Sam screamed.

Then it all disappeared.

No more fire, no more burned souls, no more Dean...

There was only the Devil.

"I told you Sam... You shouldn't have ignored me."

Sam made himself as small as his 6 feet tall frame allowed and cried.

_It's all my fault..._


End file.
